memovirtualfandomcom-20200213-history
NTP
Instalar, Configurar e Gerenciar o NTP Criado por: Alessandro C. M. Kuramoto Data: 24/09/2008 Modificado em: 21/10/2012-20:44 v.20080924-0814 Palavras-chaves/Tags: NTP If you want to know something about this file, send an e-mail to me at the sancmk@gmail.com or post a comment here (at the Word Press) moshi kono fairu no koto wo shiteitakatara, boku ni email wo okutte kudasai, matawa kono Word Press ni chuushaku mo shitte ii desu. boku no email wa sancmk@gmail.com desu Por favor, matenham o nome do autor deste arquivo. ******************************************************************************* ## ## |- Avisos ## |- Conceitos ## |- ## |- Configurando o Servidor de OpenLDAP no Debian 6 (Squeeze) ## |- ## |- FAQ ## |- ## |- ############################################################################### # Avisos!!! ############################################################################### http://memovirtual.worpress.com ## Atenção no site memovirtual: ## As opções passadas com - - (menos,menos) no site podem ter ficado ## com um — (travessão), assim use o “man” para confirmar a opção utilizada ## Desculpem-me pelos erros de português, mas vocês sabem... ## nossa lingua é fácil ;) ... e às vezes ao escrever o pensamento está ## lá na frente, enquanto que a digitação... |##########^ Avisos!!! #######################################################| ↑-- Avisos ↓-- Temp ############################################################################### # Temp: ############################################################################### >Temp http://www.juliobattisti.com.br/tutoriais/jarbasteixeira/servidordehoras001.asp ntpdate 25 Jun 11:29:05 ntpdate11461: the NTP socket is in use, exiting 25 Jun 11:31:54 ntpdate11537: no server suitable for synchronization found Sincronizado: 25 Jun 11:35:23 ntpdate11546: step time server 10.8.1.252 offset 170.865822 sec ntpq -pn Instalando ## ## |- Neste tópico, temos: ## |-- Instalando o NTP no Debian 5 Lenny ## |-- Instalando o NTP no CentOS ## |-- ## Instalando o NTP no Debian 4 Etch: #### Debian 4.0 | ## Atualizando a lista de pacotes disponíveis apt-get update ## Instalando o NTP apt-get install ntp ## A hora do seu computador pode ser ajustada inicialmente com o seguinte comando: ntpd -q -g | ^ Instalando o NTP no Debian 4 Etch =| Instalando o NTP no CentOS: (Fonte: http://www.cyberciti.biz/faq/howto-install-ntp-to-synchronize-server-clock/) Q. How do I install and configure NTP under CentOS Linux 5 server to synchronize the system clock? A. You can easily install NTP (Network Time Protocol, a means of transmitting time signals over a computer network) using yum command under Redhat or CentOS/Fedora core Linux. #### CentOS | ## Instalando o NTP yum install ntp ## Para o NTP subir automaticamente no Boot: chkconfig ntpd on ### A hora do seu computador pode ser ajustada inicialmente com o seguinte comando: ## Atualizando o NTP com um site remoto: ## Método 1: ntpdate pool.ntp.org ## Método 2: sudo ntpd -q -g ## Iniciando o serviço de NTP: # Método 1: /etc/init.d/ntpd start # Método 2: service ntpd start | ^ Instalando o NTP no CentOS: | |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< #### Instalando #### Instalando o NTP no Gentoo: |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< #### Instalando #### Instalando o NTP no Gentoo emerge ntp ## O arquivo de configuração /etc/ntp.conf do Gentoo vem vazio. | ^ Instalando o NTP no Gentoo | Instalando o NTP no Ubuntu: #### Ubuntu | ## Atualizando a lista de pacotes disponíveis apt-get update ## Instalando o NTP apt-get install ntp ## A hora do seu computador pode ser ajustada inicialmente com o seguinte comando: ntpd -q -g | ^ Instalando o NTP no Debian 4 Etch =| |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< #### Instalando #### #### OpenSuse 11.x: | Normalmente já vem instalado. Configuração Ver: ntp.cais.rnp.br Configuração Geral - Explicação: _______________________________________________________________________________ Arquivo: /etc/ntp.conf (Permissão: -rw-r--r-- 1 root root) ------------------------------------------------------------ # /etc/ntp.conf, configuration for ntpd # "memoria" para o escorregamento de frequencia do micro # pode ser necessario criar esse arquivo manualmente com # o comando touch ntp.drift driftfile /var/lib/ntp/ntp.drift # estatisticas do ntp que permitem verificar o historico # de funcionamento e gerar graficos statsdir /var/log/ntpstats/ statistics loopstats peerstats clockstats filegen loopstats file loopstats type day enable filegen peerstats file peerstats type day enable filegen clockstats file clockstats type day enable ## iburst - Use fast initial sync mode (iburst - serve para acelerar a sincronização inicial) ## NTPs do Observatório Nacional: server pcdsh05.on.br iburst server ntp2.on.br ## Servidores publicos do projeto ntp.br: server a.ntp.br server b.ntp.br #server c.ntp.br # outros servidores # server outro-servidor.dominio.br iburst ## Permite acesso completo da interface local ## Isso poderia ser restringido, mas afetaria algumas da funções ## administrativas restrict 127.0.0.1 ## Para proibir o acesso geral ao serviço de NTP: # restrict default ignore # Libera acesso da minha rede local ao server NTPD restrict 10.10.10.0 mask 255.255.255.0 nomodify notrap ## Referência: ## http://www.cis.udel.edu/~mills/ntp/html/accopt.html # configuracoes de restricao de acesso restrict default kod notrap nomodify nopeer ## Às vezes será necessário criar o diretório e arquivos de logs: ## mkdir /var/log/ntp ## > /var/log/ntp/ntp.log logconfig = all logfile /var/log/ntp/ntp.log |----------^ Arquivo: /etc/ntp.conf -----------------------------------------| ## Permite que o ntp ajuste seu relógio mesmo que ele tenha um erro de tempo ## absurdamente alto (maior que 16 min). O daemon ntp pode ser executado então: ## PS: para executar este comando é interessante que o daemon do NTP esteja ## parado ntpd -q -g ntpdc -c loopinfo ntpq -c version Configurando o NTP para Windows: >Configurando o NTP para Windows notepad C:\Program Files\NTP\etc\ntp.conf Serviço NTP ## Iniciar o Serviço: ------------------------------------ #### | No Debian /etc/init.d/ntp start #### No Ubuntu | /etc/init.d/ntp start #### No OpenSuse | rcntp start ## Verificar o Status do Serviço: ntpq -c peer debian:~# ntpq -c pe remote refid st t when poll reach delay offset jitter a.ntp.br 200.160.7.192 2 u 57 64 17 35.740 -43.823 29.334 b.ntp.br 200.160.7.186 2 u 112 64 16 19.832 -47.363 4.136 *c.ntp.br 200.160.7.192 2 u 18 64 37 7.940 -32.274 40.572 A primeira coluna apresenta os tally codes, que significam o seguinte: * o system peer, par do sistema, ou principal fonte de sincronização + candidate, ou um relógio sobrevivente, indica que é uma boa fonte de sincronização e que está sendo utilizada no momento, juntamente com o par do sistema, para ajustar o relógio local x falseticker, ou relógio falso, indica que não é uma boa fonte de sincronização, foi descartada já no algorítmo de seleção de relógios por discordar muito das outras fontes refid - a referência (par do sistema) à qual o servidor de tempo remoto está sincronizado st - o estrato da fonte de tempo camadas ou estratos (em inglês: strata) numerados de 0 (zero) a 16 (dezesseis) O estrato 0 (stratum 0) na verdade não faz parte da rede de servidores NTP, mas representa a referência primária de tempo, que é geralmente um receptor do Sistema de Posicionamento Global (GPS) ou um relógio atômico. O estrato 16 indica que um determinado servidor está inoperante. when - tempo decorrido desde a última consulta e atualização poll - de quantos em quantos segundos essa fonte é consultada reach - um registrador de 8 bits que vai girando para a esquerda representado na forma octal, que mostra o resultado das últimas 8 consultas à fonte de tempo: 377 = 11.111.111 significa que todas as consultass foram bem sucedidas; outros número indicam falhas, por exemplo 375 = 11.111.101, indica que a penúltima consulta falhou offset - deslocamento, ou quanto o relógio local tem de ser adiantado ou atrasado, em milisegundos, para ficar igual ao da fonte de tempo Um deslocamento de -7 significa que o relógio local do Cliente deve ser atrasado 7 unidades de tempo para se igualar ao do Servidor. Um deslocamento de 60005.8 significa que o relógio local do Cliente deve ser adiantado 60005.8 unidades de tempo (1 minuto) para se igualar ao do Servidor. .STEP means ntp has needed to perform an instantaneous change to your system clock. When it does that it throws out all polling data and starts again, which is why the right-hand side is all 0's. .INIT Means it hasn't successfully got a response back from any of those servers ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Erros: suse:~ # ntpq -c pe No association ID's returned Gerenciando Para consultar os servidores de NTP: ntpq -c pe | | |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< ### Gerenciando ### >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Para visualizar informações sobre o NTP local: ntpdc -c loopinfo ntpq -c rl | | |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< ### Gerenciando ### >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> ## Para ver a versão do servidor de NTP: ntpq -c version dpkg -S /usr/sbin/ntpd dpkg -l | grep ntp | | : | | |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< ### Gerenciando ### >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Configuração NTP # em: Iniciar Daemon NTP Automaticamente, Marcar: Durante a Inicialização # Selecionar: Configuração Avançada # Selecionar: Adicionar # Selecionar: Servidor # Digite o nome do servidor de NTP, exemplo: a.ntp.br, selecione: Testar # Marque a opção: Usar para Sincronização Inicial # No OpenSuse o serviço será reiniciado automaticamente. ### No Gentoo: vim /etc/conf.d/ntp-client ### Configurar as seguintes linhas: NTPCLIENT_CMD="ntpdate" NTPCLIENT_OPTS="-b -u IP_do_Servidor_NTP" NTPCLIENT_TIMEOUT="30" ### Reiniciar o serviço (Gentoo) /etc/init.d/ntp-client restart Cliente de NTP no Windows: C:\>net time \\servidor /setsntp:10.10.10.15 The command completed successfully. C:\>net stop w32time && net start w32time The Windows Time service is stopping. The Windows Time service was stopped successfully. The Windows Time service is starting. The Windows Time service was started successfully. | ^ Cliente de NTP no Windows =| |##########^ Clientes de NTP #################################################| ############################################################################### # Testando: ############################################################################### ## Comando utilizado para pesquisar servidores de NTP: ntpq > peers ############################################################################### # Usando o ntpq: ############################################################################### ## Comando utilizado para fazer pesquisas em servidores de NTP: ntpq ## > host ############################################################################### # Timezone (Fuso horário): ############################################################################### http://www.timezoneconverter.com/cgi-bin/tzc.tzc http://www.timeanddate.com/library/abbreviations/timezones/na/est.html ↑-- ↓-- Horário de Verão ############################################################################### # Horário de Verão: ############################################################################### ### Para visualizar a hora em UTC: date -u ### Paara ajustar a hora em UTC: sudo date -u 102211112012 |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< ### Horário de Verão ### >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> ### Para visualizar as datas de início e fim do horário de verão para 2012: zdump -v -c 2013 /usr/share/zoneinfo/Brazil/East | grep 2012 BRT - BRazilian Time (horário normal) BRST - BRazilian Saving Time (saving econômico horário de verão) 200.189.40.8.123: NTPv4, Client, length 48 19:59:31.724805 IP 200.189.40.8.123 > 10.7.3.224.123: NTPv4, Server, length 48 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Outros comandos: ntptrace ↑-- ↓-- Dicas ############################################################################### # Dicas: ############################################################################### >Dicas |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< ### Dicas ### >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> NTP Servers: Servidores de NTP # NTP da Clavister: ntp.clavister.com # NTP do Observatório Nacional: pcdsh05.on.br # NTP do PFSense: 0.pfsense.pool.ntp.org # NTP da RNP: ntp.cais.rnp.br | | |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< ### Dicas ### >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> | | |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< ### Dicas ### >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> | | |<<<<<<<<<<<<<< ### Dicas ### >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Troubleshooting ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ## Erros conhecidos: ## Sintoma: Ao executar o comando "ntpq -c peer" aparece a seguinte mensagem de erro: localhost: timed out, nothing received ***Request timed out ## Causa: >>>>>>> 1) Este erro poder acontece na seguinte situação: ------------------------------------------------------------- A seguinte configuração existir com a palavra query: restrict -4 default kod notrap nomodify nopeer noquery e a linha abaixo estar comentada: #restrict 127.0.0.1 ------------------------------------------------------------- ## Solução: >>>>>>> 1) Descomente a linha: ------------------------------------------------------------- #restrict 127.0.0.1 ------------------------------------------------------------- |-----------------------------------------------------------------------------| |##########^ Troubleshooting #################################################| ↑-- Troubleshooting ↓-- FAQ ############################################################################### # FAQ: ############################################################################### >FAQ Devo usar o ntpdate ou o ntpd? Utilize o ntpd. Com ele consegue-se uma exatidão bem maior do que com o ntpdate. Caso o relógio do seu computador esteja muito desajustado pode-se utilizar o ntpdate para ajustar o mesmo, antes de se rodar o daemon NTP. Mesmo nesse caso é preferível utilizar o ntpd com as opções -q e -g. Não é recomendado utilizar-se o ntpdate no cron para manter o relógio do computador sincronizado. Utilize o daemon ntpd ao invés disso. O ntpdate não é mais oficialmente suportado e deve ser retirado da distribuição em breve. (Tópico: ) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Q.) Com quantos servidores NTP devo sincronizar meu cliente/servidor?? A.) No mínimo 3 servidores, com referências primárias diferentes, para que os algorítmos responsáveis pela seleção dos mesmos funcionem adequadamente. O ideal é que o número de servidores esteja entre 4 e 6. Com 2 servidores ou menos o NTP fica sem parâmetros de comparação para julgar se a hora fornecida pelos mesmos está ou não correta. No caso caso de problemas com um dos servidores, corre-se o risco de sincronizar-se com a hora errada. (Fonte: http://ntp.br/NTP/MenuNTPFaq#Com_quantos_servidores_NTP_devo) |-----------------------------------------------------------------------------| (Tópico: ) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Q.) Qual a diferença entre o NTP e o SNTP? A.) O SNTP é uma versão simplificada do NTP, que não implementa alguns de seus algorítmos. O SNTP geralmente é utilizado quando há limitações de recursos de hardware, como por exemplo em dispositivos embarcados. Com o SNTP a exatidão alcançada no tempo é normalmente menor do que com o NTP. Exemplos de clientes SNTP são o ntpdate e o relógio do Windows XP. (Fonte: http://ntp.br/NTP/MenuNTPFaq#Qual_a_diferen_a_entre_o_NTP_e_o) |-----------------------------------------------------------------------------| Referência Referência Principal - http://www.ntp.br http://www.catabits.com.br/blog/internet/mantenha-seu-relogio-em-dia Event Messages and Status Words - Kiss Codes http://www.cis.udel.edu/~mills/ntp/html/decode.html#kiss NTP Server Monitor: http://www.meinberg.de/english/sw/ntp.htm NTP Network Appliances: http://www.symmetricom.com/products/ntp-servers/ntp-network-appliances/ # FAQ: http://www.ntp.br/NTP/MenuNTPFaq